Hiei and Youko
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: A short story about how Hiei and Youko Kurama met. Youko is searching for a live treasure, and he decides to go after his friend Hiei..the two fight for what they want, but is it really worth it all?


Hiei stood on top of a tree, his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed as the breeze blew lightly. He did this alot to stay calm, and usually cause he had nothing better to do. His eyes slowly opened, and he looked off into the distance quietly...the branches of the tree's blew lightly and some leaves flew around him and then away into the night..and the only sound was coming from the wind.

In the distance, hopping tree from tree..was the Fox Demon, Youko Kurama, He had been out hunting like he always did, but this time..he was haunting for something far much greater, something that would please his intreast. Youko Kurama was searching for a human treasure...something he rarely did, not even a human..but a demon treasure. One his eyes have been set on sense his last encounter, when he had learned the demon's name.

_"You dissapoint me fox...your fighting skills are impecable." _

_Youko looked up to him slowly, as he sat on his knee's a wound on his arm now bleeding. "Your a demon with an attidude...hehe, something I like." Hiei looked to him in confussion, he never liked small talk..especially with another demon. "Tell me, what is your name..I want to remember the demon I fought." Hiei watched him, then he closed his eyes and smirked. "Fine, my name is Hiei...whats yours fox?" Youko smiled. "Ahh, a perfect name..." Hiei blinked,then he sighed getting really frustrated. "Well, tell me yours...I'll remember, unfortantly." Youko smirked and he closed his eyes. "My name is Youko Kurama." Hiei looked to him, then he closed his eyes and vanished in a flash._

Youko continued looking around, then his ears twitched and once he turned..Hiei was standing there his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed.

"It's been awhile, Fox."

Youko smirked lightly and he placed his hand on his waist.

"Good Evening Hiei, I've been searching for you."

Hiei blinked in confussion, and Youko laughed. "Ahh, don't look so confussed Hiei, you will soon learn why I have been searching for you." Hiei placed his hand on the handle of his Katana, but before he could do anything..Youko vanished and appeared behind him, hands around his neck and his nails piercing his skin. "Let's not fight Hiei..." Hiei stood there motionless, then quickly he drew his katana and swung it..only just cutting a strand of Youko's hair, but in the process wasscratched in the neck..which started bleeding slowly. "You hurt yourself..you should be careful next time." Hiei turned, and his eyes widened as Youko came at him with great speed, but he was quick enough to block an attack. "Alright, your starting to piss me off!" Youko smirked, and Hiei charged at him quickly and as he brought his sword down..it was snapped in two.

"You should really control your anger..." Youko smirked and he grabbed the sword and threw it aside, then with his speed he slammed Hiei into a tree and pinned him. Hiei gasped in pain as the air was knocked out of him, then he looked up to Youko.

"So, your not as slow as I thought you were."

Youko digged his nails into Hiei's stomach, and he pushed him back into the tree..snapping noises being heard. Hiei closed his eyes, and as he let his body fall foreward..his neckless fell out from behind his shirt and it shined beautifully in the moonlight. Youko blinked and smirked, the sparkle of the neckless reflecting into his eyes. "What a beautiful jewel.." Before he could reach for it, Hiei vanished and appeared behind him.

"Hands off Fox.."

Youko stood there quietly, the smirk still upon his face...he knew he didn't have to move to take down the feisty fire demon, cause in any second...he would fall to his knees, falling weak from blood loss. Hiei watched Youko, then he closed his eyes and vanished...reappearing in the distance in the clearing of the woods. He looked around, and smirked seeing Youko had not followed and just as he was about to jump away...pain shot through his whole body and he fell to his knee's. "Ahh, What..is this? I can't feel my body.." Hiei put his hand to his chest and he gripped it tightly, while he placed his other on the ground keeping himself from falling.

As Hiei struggled in pain, Youko stood near by watching as his plan was working piece by piece. "Soon, I will have my prize...hehe."

After an hour of suffering, Hiei stood, tiredness over looking him. Struggling for to long, had taken control and as he tried to walk away..he just fell back and he leaned on a tree. Hiei blinked lightly, trying to keep himself up..but as he took one last look down a path, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Youko jumped down from a tree, after waiting to see he had fallen for sure..he slowly made his way toward Hiei and he nealed down infront of him. "You were much trouble Hiei, but..thats the prize of taking in a live treasure." Youko smirked, and laughed a bit as he lifted Hiei off his feet and vanished.

----------------------

Later in the night, after along rest...Hiei slowly awoken and as he looked around he noticed he was not back in the forest clearing.

"Ahh, your awake...thought maybe I had killed you."

Hiei turned to the voice, and he growled dangerously as he saw Youko sitting leaned back against a wall throwing HIS diamond tear up and down. "She was beautiful, wasn't she? The ice maiden's are always beautiful...and there daughters become just like them..what of you Hiei?" Hiei watched him, saying nothing as he watched the movement of the tear. Youko noticed this and he smirked and started swinging it back and fourth on his finger, Hiei still watched it..this making him laugh. "I never thought you were much into treasure Hiei..." Youko lifted it and he looked over to it, and as he did, Hiei appeared infront of him in a flash and as he reached out to the neckless, Youko dropped it then slammed his hands into Hiei's chest..hitting the wound and knocking the air out of him.

The neckless landed on the ground, and lied there sparkling...as Youko kept his hands on Hiei's chest. Blood poured from Hiei's mouth, as he gripped Youko's hands tightly..shaking from pain and blood loss.

"Hiei, fighting will only get you killed..please, don't fight."

Hiei continued gripping his hands, then he looked up to him blood running down his chin. "I am nobody's treasure!" Youko closed his eyes, and everything seemed to go in slow motion as Hiei vanished and appeared behind him, his wound bleeding even more and more blood ran down his chin.

"I'm helping you Hiei, living the way you do I don't think you should suffer any longer."

Hiei looked to the ground then he turned.

"How dare you talk to me that way about..."

Hiei fell foreward, not able to finish. Youko caught him and he nealed down, as Hiei leaned up on him. "Damn...I really hate you now fox." Youko smirked, his ears twitching lightly as Hiei closed his eyes breathing faintly. "Tell me, what was your name again?" Youko smirked once more. "You told me you'd remember...fighting get in the way?" Hiei smirked lightly, and he opened his eyes half way. "Well?..." Youko smiled and he looked to him. "Youko Kurama.." Hiei nodded and he closed his eyes. "Thanks Youko...Thanks for not taking it..." Youko blinked in confussion, then he looked to the diamond still lying on the ground.

As Hiei fell silent and motionless, Youko lie him down slowly on the ground and he stood and walked over and picked up the neckless and he looked at it quietly, as it sparkled lightly in the moonlight.

He then turned and looked down to Hiei, who though had lost...looked peaceful as he lied up against the wall the moonlight shining down on him. He smiled as he walked back to him, and as he nealed down he placed the neckless around Hiei's neck and stood looking to it.

"Your welcome, Hiei."

Youko smirked, then he walked to the entrance of the cave and with one look back, vanished.

------------------------------

"You died back then Hiei...what brought you back?" Hiei looked down to Kurama from his spot on the tree, Kurama sat under him under the shadows. "I can't remember, unfortunatly..." Hiei closed his eyes, his arms crossed behind his head as he rested on the tree branch quietly. Kurama smiled lightly, he then looked down to his hand then he closed his eyes and he leaned back on the tree, his smile not leaving...for he had kept those memories, because even though it was a fight, it became a great friendship.


End file.
